In The Shadow Of Pain There Is Happiness
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: She was lying there, more fragile than ever and the first time in his life Gregory House had no idea what to do. Huddy fic! AU because there is no Sam in it. R


**A.N: I was determined to write a fic with the lines ''How can you be sure? I killed Amber.'' and here it is. This is for my fellow Huddy followers Dilara, Ayşenur and Tuğçe. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned House M.D. Stacy would be a permanent resident of PPTH morgue with Lucas.**

* * *

**In The Shadow Of Pain There Is Happiness **

Gregory House was pacing. The pain he was feeling because of his leg was considered nothing compared to his hearts aching. His cane was left somewhere in the house they shared, in their bedroom, on the wooden floor which was now soaked with red blood.

Her blood.

Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, mother of Rachel and new fiancée of the famous diagnostician was lying there, behind the doors that said 'intensive care unit.' Her face looked as pale as the white sheets that made her look more fragile than ever. There were traces of the blood she puked on her neck, the sweet lips he adored was now blue. He couldn't even look at her.

''You can save her. You will save her.'' Wilson was leaning against the wall his arms tightly folded around his torso, he was worn out but not as much as his friend.

Her symptoms were written on wall across the hall with black markers, in Wilson's opinion she was going to be very angry when she waked up.

''How can you be so sure?'' House said looking up to him he was in agony.

Cuddy had changed House in some ways that even Wison wouldn't dare to imagine. He was a caring man now, still not showing it easily but it was obvious now. It was obvious that he cared about Lisa Cuddy more than anything that has ever been to his life.

''I killed Amber.''

At the mention of his dead girlfriend Wison shut up, leaving House in his darkest nightmares. He was afraid to go near her and he was afraid to sit in his room alone, trying to find a disease that wasn't lethal as the ones he was considering.

''House.''

Remy Hadley commonly known a Thirteen by the hospital staff was walking to him, her eyes were red from the last two sleepless nights she had. She was worn out also and her hands were trembling. Still she kept her head up and looked him in the eyes.

''Its negative for Gastritis ''

He looked at the chart in her hand, the unopened vicodin bottle in his hand fell to the floor as he cursed to his luck.

''Damn!''

He didn't even botherto take the bottle up from the floor. It was pointless from the start, Foreman had putted it to his hand and instructed him to get one when the pain became to much to bear. But he knew that vicodin had no use to the pain he was feeling right now.

''Vomiting blood, tiredness, dizziness, fatigue. Its not peptic ulser, it's not cancer, it's certainly not ebola. What the hell it is then?''

He looked at Cuddy again. Chase was sitting her while Foreman was getting another blood simple.

He was watching them when Chase's eyes grew wider and when he held out the bag contained her urine. It was dark red.

Chase came out of the room with hurry, his lab coat literally flied behind him. House already knew what was happening but still he said it out loud.

''Her kidneys are shutting down.''

''Give her an urine volume and full abdominal CT scan.'' said House leaving for his room to find his thinking ball. Thirteen shouted behind him.

''It takes 24 hours to-''

''I said now !'' He didn't even turned to look at them, he didn't have the courage to look where Lisa was lying.

''She's gone in to coma.'' Said Taub while getting into House's office. Books were all over the floor, house was sitting there, his eyes fixed to his screen, his ball in his hand, tightly secured as if the was afraid he would let it go.

He gave out a deep breath and turned to the short man who was brave enough to update him with the tragic news. Foreman was probably dealing with the administrator duties, Wilson was sitting next to Cuddy holding her hand, Thirteen and Chase had to be dealing with the urine volume.

He looked at Taub angrily as if ordering him to get the hell out of the room but Taub stood there in front of his desk and handed him the last test results he'd received just five minutes ago.

''House I'm so sorry but it also seems that she miscarried.''

House turned his attention to screen again, not letting Taub to see his tears. The short doctor left the room to let House deal with his loss, he decided the take a long route, feeling that House might visit cafeteria where Marina was feeding Rachel.

Just like Taub suspected, Chase found House sitting in the cafeteria with Rachel on his lap. It was a scene that none of the ducklings had seen before, the connection house shared with Rachel was a secret between the newly formed family.

Rachel was cuddled against his torso, she was holding his arm while she was sleeping. Poor girl had o idea why her mom wasn't there and why she had to sleep on her 'dad's lap instead of her own cozy bedroom, not that she complained.

''Volume is complete. She has MCKD'' said Chase as he dropped to the seat next to House, causing Rachel to stir but she was to tired to wake up now.

''It's not lethal, its not lethal. How could I not noticed it before?'' House was mumbling in a very un-House way, caressing Rachel's soft brown curls.

''She is on dialysis's but she will need a kidney transplant. Soon.''

House looked at him, without a second thought he had made his mind. He knew that they had the same blood, she'd tested it before when House was sick. It would be a perfect match and it was something he was gladly ready to do.

''Give her mine.''

''House.''

Lisa Cuddy opened her eyes slowly. Her body was sore and her head was killing her but she was awake nonetheless. She turned her head to her right, trying to get rid of soreness but instead of a wall he saw bright blue eyes looking at her.

House was half sitting on the bed next to her, smiling softly obviously happy that she woke up.

''Good morning cuddles.'' He said looking at the clock. It was nine thirty. He was sure that she'd never woken up this late in her whole life.

''What happened?'' asked Cuddy, her voice was a little bit groggy, because of the drugs she seemed relieved. But when she saw a man in black behind the door, talking to foreman and Chase she began to panic. ''Why is there a priest?'' She looked at herself and House, her dim memory served her that she'd blacked out after an intense pain and vomiting blood. Maybe it was contagious, maybe she was dying. Maybe House was dying because of her.

But House smiled broadly holding his hand out for her to take it. She hold her hand out to, he clasped it tightly.

''I thought there was no point in waiting more to get married.''

Rachel came into room then with Thirteen behind her, both of them were wearing white dresses and lots of flowers. Cuddy smiled at her daughter, who beamed back. House let out a laugh which somehow always sounded like a wolf howling to her ears. A laugh somehow she'd adored. This had to be a dream, but she didn't care even it was. Because after all the pain they had endured in last twenty years, she was truly happy.

And as she observed, she realized; so was he.


End file.
